wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Falling Dew
Appearance Falling Dew has the body of a SeaWing, and everything except her glow in the dark stripes is a lighter teal. Her tail goes a bit thinner near the tip and you can faintly see a curl to it, but it's almost not there. Her tail is also a bit more delicate, and sometimes she gets odd cramps, or her tail curl will be more visible on certian days. Falling's stripes are a blue violet, but they look more blue. If the sun hits the stripes the right way, you can almost see rainbows through their normal color, though this tends to be duller. On the undersides of her wings, you can see a lighter version of the color on her stripes, almost like a huge cresting wave on each wing, and some have said these may have been more changing scales. Every once in awhile, they come alive with duller colors, yet no one knows why. They start on the tips of the wings and crest down. These spots on her wings are the same as her stripes, if seen the right way in the sun you can see rainbows in them, these more dull then her stripes though. It's not too hard to tell Falling Dew's a hybrid some days, even when she keeps her stripes their neutral color. She has what was supposed to be RainWing ruff, yet it's extremely short and a dull lighter grey color, and it stands out horridly well. It's also more fragile, and some of it has been torn off or chipped. Falling has a scar on her snout, from the claws of a dragon once they found out she was a hybrid. It spans from near the tip of her snout to the bottom of her jaw. She has multiple scars on her wings from this.The worst one is from her wingtip at one end and slashed down through her wing, and this tends to make flying a bit harder and she flys slower because of this. Some healed, some didn't. Sometimes she has fresh scars as well, as she seems to find more and more hybrid hating dragons. She has a scar or two on her stripes as well, but you can't tell as well, unless the sun hits them. At this rate, the scars are brightly out there and the world can see. There's mostly the ones on her snout where she has the scars. Personality Falling Dew is decently complicated and her personality depends on who she's around. When around dragons she doesn't know, she'll be more shy and introverted, keeping to herself. She also seems more panicked and worried as she's scared they'll find out she's a hybrid. On top of this, Falling hates meeting new dragons and avoids this if she can, most times blending in somewhere or hiding in a dark patch. Around dragons she dosen't know, Falling is subconsious about her scars and tries to hide the ones she can. Around dragons she kinda knows but they don't know she's a hybrid she'll still be worried and overthink everything that you could imagine, but she'll also be a bit more open about certain things. With these kind of dragons, she still tends to want to hide her scars, worried they'll ask questions about them. That or she just dosen't want them worrying about her because she has the scars. Around her close friends and family she's an open book and can't keep anything in, but this is rare as she almost never sees her close friends. She also lets them worry to an extent about her and her scars, though no matter who she's with she hates showing her scars, dispite what some dragons have said. It makes you look tough, not to be messed with, they say. She dispises it and tells them all to go away and leave her be. No matter who she's around, Falling will always overthink everything unless she's drawing. When she's drawing she feels free and her mind is at peace, which is why she loves drawing so much. It's always been there to help her stay calm and let her mind be at peace. Background Falling Dew has been an outcast as long as she can remember. Since she hatched her parents cared for her with all their hearts, and they still do. Even so, Falling has been in quite a few fights where shes had to defend herself. This never quite happened when she was little though. She was kept near home till the age of three. Before she was left to roam the world (with a guardian of course) she mostly stayed home, and though she can't quite fully breathe underwater she has gotten good at knowing when to come up when she needs to, because she swam so much she's also a strong swimmer. Falling would swim all the time when she was younger, and her parents used to call her their Falling Fish as she stayed in the water so much. It was around the age of five and a half when Falling started drawing, at first doing her surroundings. To this day she still has a few pictures of the sea she drew when she first started. Her favorite is a picture of the calm sea, in which she was messing around with shading, and it almost looked like there was a hiding SeaWing in the ocean. At 6, Falling Dew wanted to show her art, so she traveled to Possibility and thought she could possibly get something out of it, but she was wrong. Well, wrong in the way she wanted it to happen. She ran into a small group of SkyWings. She tried her best, but they got her across the snout good and her art was shredded. The only reason she was in the fight in the first place was because they didn't like that she was a hybrid, no one seemed too. After that, she tried again about 6 months later, only to run into the same group of SkyWings and that's when she got the scars on her wings. The third time she tried she was lucky and managed to sell a few pieces of art. Now, at the age of 9 she still travels when she can and spends most of her free time drawing. Falling, over the years, has met a few friends but she never keeps her flakey friends once they find out she's a hybrid. Multiple times she went and visited her aunt Lovely with her parents, always enjoying the time with her seemingly calmer aunt. Powers and Abilities Falling Dew has mostly SeaWing abilities, but she has some faint RainWing abilities. Falling is a strong swimmer, even more so as she swam at lot when she was little. Falling can also breathe underwater, but only for two and a half hours at a time before she'll have to need air again. She has weak RainWing venom that half the time never works. Sometimes Falling has random moments when she spits out venom. Most times this venom is hamless, but she can't control this, or when it happens. She can also change her stripes for up to half an hour at a time and has to wait that long before she changes the scale colors again. These scales sometimes also do what her scles on her wings do. When the downtime between changing and not is happeneing, the scales'll be duller with colors, but different colors all the same. Falling has also been said to be a great artist and draws in her free time, letting it calm her mind. Trivia *Falling Dew acctualy got her name because she hatched and it was drizzling. *Falling Dew acctually kept the art that was ripped up and even tries to put the pieces together, though she lost a few *Falling once somehow changed her stripes for almost 35 minutes by pure will, but only once *Falling tends to be soft spoken, even around those close to her *Falling accidentialy spat venom on her fathers tail, luckily Rose was around before it got to bad. Relationships Rose (Shadow hunter the Nightwing): her mom, one of the only dragons Falling can trust. Enjoys spending time with her most. Porpoise: Her father, truts him just as much as Rose and loves them both equally, though secretly she enjoys spending time with Rose a tad more. Lovely: her aunt. She trusts Lovely almost as much as her parents and loves her a lot. She finds spending time with her fun and enjoyable. Gallery FallingDewRefByPomForSH.png|Ref by Pomegranate Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Content (Shadow hunter the Nightwing) Category:Occupation (Artist)